Generiek 8
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Generiek_8" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Tijdens seizoen 27 op 6 november 2017 (aflevering 6039) wordt er een nieuwe generiek ingevoerd. Het concept van generiek 8 blijft behouden, maar er is een volledige opfrissing van de stijl, de beelden én het logo. Na 6 jaar en 2 generieken is er weer nieuwe muziek. Het liedje dat gebruik wordt is de originele versie van 'Hemel voor ons twee', gezongen door Stan Van Samang. Het liedje is speciaal voor de generiek gemaakt. Het nummer was echter al bekend voor de generiek gelanceerd werd, omdat het een geheim moest blijven. Opvallend is dat er geen enkele keer het woord 'familie' in de tekst voorkomt. Net als bij de vorige generiek is er ook van deze generiek een winter- en een zomerversie. Net als bij de vorige generiek, krijgt de kijker ook in deze generiek een belangrijk aandeel. Aan het begin van de generiek is er een beeld te zien waarin er iemand op haar gsm zit in de zetel van Lars' loft. Daarnaast verschijnt dan elke dag het leukste twitterbericht of de leukste Facebookpost over de aflevering van de dag voordien met de hashtag #vtmfamilie. Daarnaast lijkt het ook alsof de kijker zich in de generiek zelf bevindt en zijn/haar ogen de camera zijn. 'Songtekst' Eindeloze nachten zonder wachten op de tijd De toekomst, het verleden verdwijnen in vergetelheid Met jou op m'n schouder kan ik de hele wereld aan Ik win onverwacht van de zwaartekracht en de wind die neemt me mee Op weg naar mijn moment met jou alleen Een hemel voor ons twee 'Versies' '6 november 2017 - 25 december 2017' In deze generiek zijn Hilde Van Wesepoel (Linda Desmet), Hilde De Baerdemaeker (Liesbeth Pauwels) en Braam Verreth (Simon Feyaerts) volledig verdwenen. Personages Benny Coppens, Leen Van den Bossche, Faroud Kir, Cédric Van de Caveye, Viv Neyskens, Jenny Versteven en Wout Raaffels zijn fysiek niet te zien in de generiek, maar worden wel vermeld. Personages Amelie De Wulf, Marie Devlieger en Alfons Coppens krijgen voor het eerst fysiek een plaatsje in de generiek en ook hun respectievelijk acteurs worden vermeld. Opvallend is dat Silvia Claes (Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme) nog steeds een plaats krijgt, al keert ze pas in 2018 terug. Ook opvallend is dat Gunter De Batselier (Peter Van den Bossche) niet langer bij zijn artiestennaam vernoemd wordt, zoals in de voorgaande generieken. Generiek8-38.png generiek8-02.jpg generiek8-03.jpg generiek8-01.png generiek8-04.jpg generiek8-05.jpg generiek8-06.jpg generiek8-07.jpg generiek8-08.jpg generiek8-09.jpg generiek8-11.jpg generiek8-10.jpg generiek8-12.jpg generiek8-13.jpg generiek8-14.jpg generiek8-15.jpg generiek8-16.jpg generiek8-17.jpg generiek8-19.jpg generiek8-18.jpg generiek8-21.jpg generiek8-20.jpg generiek8-22.jpg generiek8-24.jpg generiek8-23.jpg generiek8-27.jpg generiek8-25.jpg generiek8-26.jpg generiek8-28.jpg generiek8-29.jpg generiek8-30.jpg generiek8-31.jpg generiek8-32.jpg generiek8-33.jpg generiek8-34.jpg generiek8-35.jpg generiek8-36.jpg generiek8-37.jpg '26 december 2017 - 15 januari 2018' Deze tweede versie heeft enkele kleine aanpassingen. Zo wordt nu ook Jits Van Belle (Robyn Versteven) vernoemd in de generiek en wordt Bas Van Weert vervangen door de nieuwe vertolker van Cédric Van de Caveye, Yanni Bourguignon. 2017-12-26 (25).png 2017-12-26 (26).png '16 januari 2018 - 9 maart 2018' De derde versie heeft opnieuw enkele kleine aanpassingen. Jits Van Belle (Robyn Versteven) is weer weggehaald bij Ludo Hellinx (Patrick Pauwels) en Jaak Van Assche (Alfons Coppens) en toegevoegd op de plaats van Ini Massez (Viv Neyskens), die na haar vertrek uit de soap verwijderd is. Ook Cathérine Kools (Leen Van den Bossche) en Begir Memeti (Faroud Kir) zijn verwijderd. In de plaats van hen is Felix Jamaels (Jelle Van den Bossche) toegevoegd, die op deze dag zijn entree maakt in de soap. Generiek8_aanpassing16januari2018_001.png Generiek8_aanpassing16januari2018_002.png Generiek8_aanpassing16januari2018_003.png '12 maart 2018 - 13 april 2018 ' Vincent-Laurens Seys (Wout Raaffels) wordt uit de generiek geschrapt. GeneriekVersie12maart2018.png '16 april 2018 - 29 juni 2018' De generiek is opgefrist met lentebeelden. Verder is Adams Mensah (Ayo Buhari) toegevoegd aan de generiek. Actrices Hilde Van Haesendonck en Jits Van Belle zijn nu ook fysiek te zien en acteur Roel Vanderstukken krijgt zijn plaats terug, na een afwezigheid door zijn operatie. Personages Cédric en Jelle zijn nog steeds fysiek niet te zien, maar worden wel vermeld. Generiek8-Zomer01.png Generiek8-Zomer02.png Generiek8-Zomer03.png Generiek8-Zomer04.png Generiek8-Zomer05.png Generiek8-Zomer06.png Generiek8-Zomer07.png Generiek8-Zomer08.png Generiek8-Zomer09.png Generiek8-Zomer10.png Generiek8-Zomer11.png Generiek8-Zomer12.png Generiek8-Zomer13.png Generiek8-Zomer14.png Generiek8-Zomer15.png Generiek8-Zomer16.png Generiek8-Zomer17.png Generiek8-Zomer18.png Generiek8-Zomer19.png Generiek8-Zomer20.png Generiek8-Zomer21.png Generiek8-Zomer22.png Generiek8-Zomer23.png Generiek8-Zomer24.png Generiek8-Zomer25.png Generiek8-Zomer26.png Generiek8-Zomer27.png Generiek8-Zomer28.png Generiek8-Zomer29.png Generiek8-Zomer30.png Generiek8-Zomer31.png Generiek8-Zomer32.png Generiek8-Zomer33.png Generiek8-Zomer34.png Generiek8-Zomer35.png Generiek8-Zomer36.png Generiek8-Zomer37.png Generiek8-Zomer38.png Generiek8-Zomer39.png Generiek8-Zomer40.png Generiek8-Zomer41.png Generiek8-Zomer42.png Generiek8-Zomer43.png '27 augustus 2018' Bij de start van seizoen 28 is Adams Mensah (Ayo Buhari verdwenen. Hoewel Kristof Verhassel (Stan Lauwers) niet langer te zien is, blijft zijn naam toch aanwezig in de generiek. Generiek8_ZomerS28_aanpassing_001.png '28 augustus 2018 - 2 november 2018' In de tweede aflevering van seizoen 28 wordt de generiek opnieuw aangepast. Deze keer wordt de naam van Kristof Verhassel (Stan Lauwers) wel verwijderd, al blijft hij nog wel fysiek te zien in de generiek. Generiek8_ZomerS28_aanpassing_002.png '5 november 2018 - 19 april 2019' In november wordt de generiek opnieuw aangepast naar de wintergeneriek. Alle beelden van het vorige seizoen zijn behouden, enkel aan de start van de generiek is het beeld van Mieke vervangen door een nieuw beeld met Benny en is het stukje met Stan vervangen door een nieuw beeld van Robyn. Tenslotte wordt Maxime De Winne voor het eerst vermeld. Schermafbeelding 2018-11-05 om 20.43.57.png Schermafbeelding 2018-11-05 om 20.44.33.png Schermafbeelding 2018-11-05 om 20.44.56.png Schermafbeelding 2018-11-05 om 20.45.35.png '22 april 2019 - heden' Naar goede gewoonte wordt in april overgeschakeld naar de zomergeneriek. Er is een mix gebruikt van nieuwe en oude beelden. Silvia Claes (Trudy) en Sarah-Lynn Clerckx (Louise) zijn beide fysiek en met hun naam uit de generiek geschrapt. Het personage Evy Hermans werd geschrapt, maar Iris Massant werd toegevoegd (allebei vertolkt door Marianne Devriese). Voor het eerst zijn ook Yanni Bourguignon (Cédric) en Felix Jamaels (Jelle) fysiek te zien. Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.15.18.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.15.41.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.15.57.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.16.12.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.16.21.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.16.48.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.17.17.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.17.32.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.17.43.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.17.54.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.18.04.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.18.15.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.18.38.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.18.49.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.19.11.png Generiek8-Zomer22.png Generiek8-Zomer23.png Generiek8-Zomer24.png Generiek8-Zomer25.png Generiek8-Zomer26.png Generiek8-Zomer27.png Generiek8-Zomer28.png Generiek8-Zomer29.png Generiek8-Zomer30.png Generiek8-Zomer31.png Generiek8-Zomer32.png Generiek8-Zomer33.png Generiek8-Zomer34.png Generiek8-Zomer35.png Generiek8-Zomer36.png Generiek8-Zomer37.png Generiek8-Zomer38.png Generiek8-Zomer39.png Generiek8-Zomer40.png Generiek8-Zomer41.png Generiek8-Zomer42.png Generiek8-Zomer43.png Officiële persfoto's Familie_generiek_2017_1.jpg Familie_generiek_2017_2.jpg Familie_generiek_2017_3.jpg Familie_generiek_2017_4.jpg Familie_generiek_2017_5.jpg Familie_generiek_2017_6.jpg Familie2018_generiek_zomer_001.jpg Familie2018_generiek_zomer_002.jpg Familie2018_generiek_zomer_003.jpg Familie2018_generiek_zomer_004.jpg Familie2018_generiek_zomer_005.jpg Familie2018_generiek_zomer_006.jpg Familie2018_generiek_zomer_007.jpg Familie2018_generiek_zomer_008.jpg Category:Generieken Category:Generiek 8